1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing equipment, and more specifically to a device and method utilizing an intelligent strike indicator that indicate when a fish bites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing at night is difficult because the angler cannot see the tip of the fishing pole to determine when a fish is biting. Therefore, there have been many devices created that indicate when a fish bites. These devices usually detect tension in the fishing line or motion of the fishing pole, or may contain a circuit that closes when the fishing pole is flexed. When a triggering event occurs, the device produces a light or a sound to alert the user that a fish is biting. However, these devices do not differentiate between a fish biting and other causes of line tension or pole motion, such as snags, wind, and waves, other than simple threshold detection. Additionally, these devices do nothing to show that a strike occurred in the past. Furthermore, the type of device that detects line tension may interfere with the function of the fishing line.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an intelligent strike indicator that does not impede the function of the fishing line and that filters out false positives so that it signals the user only when a fish bites.